random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Media drinking game!
Cartoons Grojband *Whenever Trina goes into Diary Mode take a drink. **Have a ambulance on standby if you do that game. *Whenever Corey gives his end of episode's Spoof Aesops take a drink. *Whenever Mina gets abused take a drink. *Whenever Trina fails to kiss Nick Mallory take a drink. *Whenever people assume Laney's a boy take a drink. *Whenever Laney gets into 'Corey mode', take a drink. *Whenever a transition appears, take a drink. *When Trina yells at Corey, take a drink. Popples (1986) *Whenever a Popple stutters any "P" word take a drink. *Whenever a Popple pops out of his/her pouch, take a drink *Whenever P.C. snaps his fingers, take a drink. *Whenever any or all of the Popples onscreen laugh, take a drink *Whenever Billy and Bonnie Wagner argue, take a drink. **If they call each other vegetable-themed names, take two drinks. *Whenever the Popples make a mess, take a drink (applies to the first season only). **If they don't, take 2 drinks. *Whenever the Popples break the fourth wall, take a drink. **Finish your cup if the fourth wall is literally shattered. Might as well have an adult call 911! *Whenever Punkster and Punkity sing a song, take a drink. *Whenever the regular Popples theme song (not the slowed down, relaxed version or any other renditions) plays in the background, drink half of your cup. **Once again, be prepared for a dial to 911! *Whenever Prize grooms herself, take a drink. *Whenever the Popples make a joke, take a drink. **For funnier jokes, take 2 drinks. Seriously, I told you that playing a drinking game while watching the Popples was gonna be one heck of a bumpy ride! Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Whenever the St. Ogla's guys show up take a drink. *Whenever Ludo shows up take a drink. **In other words, chug when he's onscreen. Make sure to have a ambulance on standby. Peg + Cat *Whenever the Pizza Pirates show up, take a drink. **Take 2 drinks if they sing their theme song. *When the triangle-liking pig talks about liking triangles take a drink. Dora the Explorer *When Dora interacts with the audience take a drink. Make sure to have a ambulance on standby. *Whenever Swiper shows up, take a drink. Sanjay and Craig *While watching the Susan Loogie episode drink a entire 6 cases of drink. You'll have alcohol poisoning by the end of the episode, so make sure to have a ambulance on standby. *Whenever something weird or gross is seen take a drink. Wayside *Chug when Mr. Kidswatter is on screen. Blue's Clues *Whenever Steve/Joe acts like a idiot, drink. *When Blue goes "bow bow bow", drink. *Whenever a character talks to the audience, drink. **Take a big swig if pre-recorded children's voices answer the questions. *If Miranda appears, drink. *If the Handy Dandy Notebook is different in the episode, drink. Transformers franchise *If Bumblebee dies, drink. **Caution, you might need someone to call 911 if you do this game. Pokemon Indigo League *Everytime Ash acts immature, take a drink. *Whenever Pikachu speaks, take a drink. *Whenever Team Rocket shows up, take a drink. The Nutshack *Whenever animations sucks take a drink. *Whenever animation is reused, take a drink. *Whenever Phil does his swag walk, take 2 drinks. *Whenever Horat's voice makes you want to kill yourself, take a drink. *Whenever Tito's chains sparkle/shine take a drink. *Whenever shit shows up take a drink. *Whenever something stupid happens, take 3 drinks. *Whenever a sex joke appears, take 5 drinks. *Whenever something offensive is said or happens, take 4 drinks. *Whenever something adultish appears or is said, take 7 drinks. (Which means everytime something offensive is said or happens, YOU TAKE 11 DRINKS, AND 12 DRINKS FOR A SEX JOKE.) *Whenever you want do die, take 6 drinks. *Whenever there's a stupid filter when Horat speaks, take 2 drinks, but when there's the other filter, 3 drinks, but when there's the high pitch, 5 DRINKS *Whenever Dwayne shows up, take 9 drinks. If you're male and you have an erection, that's 10 drinks. *Whenever you want to kill yourself or feel uncomfortable at any point, take 8 drinks. *When you die, (not of laughter) take 9 drinks, *When you kill yourself, take 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 drinks. Steven Universe Hello ladies and gentlemen. Take a drink... *Whenever somebody does something gay. *Whenever its obvious the writers are appealing to Tumblr. *When somebody says says something about fusion. *When you notice something that is traditionally male switched to female. *Take two shots if you have feels. *Whenever the fandom does something autistic take a sip. *Whenever there political position becomes obvious. *When the ((Gems)) do nothing wrong. *Whenever fusion is used for an allegory for sex. *Whenever there is bad parenting. *Take a break for any cringe. *If your still alive take a sip if you think you see Donald Trump in there somewhere. *Take a sip anytime Steven does something fruity. *Take two sips for when you get tone whiplash. *Take a sip whenever Pearl complains. *Take two shots for anime tropes. *Drink some cold water whenever you find an argument on the SU Wikia about sex and gender. *Whenever there is a video game reference. *Take a sip anytime Greg cucks Pearl. *Anytime someone gets redeemed. *Take two if the show creators say something stupid on Twitter. *Then drink the rest of the bottle when you realize Rebbeca Sugar is Jewish made a terrible show. Don't actually try this. You'll probably be dead a quarter of the way through. Scream Queens *Take a drink whenever Chanel is on screen. An ambulance is mandatory. *Take 2 sips of cold water whenever someone is killed, or if a dead body is found. *Chug a seperate cup of cold water whenever Chanel #5's voice cracks. *Take a drink whenever the Red Devil (if you're watching Season 1) or the Green Meanie (if you're watching Season 2) appears. Again, an ambulance is mandatory. *Take 3 tiny sips if Chanel #5 is ridiculed or framed for a murder she did not commit. *Chug what's left if the word "Slut" is used. *Take 2 drinks whenever Chad makes a promise he doesn't keep. *Chug like never before if Wes acts like a helicopter dad. *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Hester does something psychotic. *Take 3 sips whenever Chanel insults one of her minions. *Chug if the other Kappa Kappa Tau pledges that aren't the Chanels, Hester, Grace or Zayday do not matter in the plot. (Only applies to season 1) *Chug again if Jennifer either lights a candle, asks to light a candle, talks about candles, posts something on her candle blog, holds a candle or simply says the word "candle". Again, AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. (Only applies to Season 1) *Take a drink if Chanel calls Dr. Holt "Dr. Hot". (Only applies to Season 2) *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Dr. Holt questions his sanity. (Only applies to Season 2) *Chug whenever Gigi smiles. (Only applies to Season 1) *Take 10 drinks of hot water whenever Dr. Holt's hand goes haywire. AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. (Only applies to Season 2) *Take 4 drinks whenever Chamberlain talks in a loud voice. (Only applies to Season 2) *Take a drink whenever #3 wears earmuffs. AN AMBULANCE IS MANDATORY. *Take a drink of hot water whenever Grace gets upset with Pete. (Only applies to Season 1) *Chug 2 cups of cold water whenever the baby in the bathtub (if you're watching Season 1) or the baby in the belly (if you're watching Season 2) is mentioned. *Take 3 sips whenever Jane expresses her hatred for C.U.R.E. (Only applies to Season 2) *When you finish the whole series and eventually die of either alcohol or water intoxication (because you can actually die if you drink too much water), chug whatever is left of your chosen beverage. Villainous *Take a drink whenever Flug gets yelled at. *Take 2 sips of cold water whenever Demencia doesn't matter in the plot. *Chug whenever Black Hat speaks. An ambulance is reccommended. *Take 3 drinks whenever Demencia fawns over Black Hat. *Chug whatever is left whenever Black Hat gets pissed off or questions his sanity. AGAIN, AN AMBULANCE IS RECCOMMENDED. *Chug again whenever Demencia acts adorable. AN AMBULANCE. RECCOMMENDED. *Take 5 drinks of scaulding hot water whenever Black Hat breaks the fourth wall. SCREW IT. THE AMBULANCE CAN'T SAVE YOU FOR THIS ONE, DIPSHITS. *Take 1 drink of room temperature water whenever Black Hat is on screen. STILL, THE AMBULANCE CANNOT SAVE YOU. *Go on Alan Ituriel's twitter page, and chug whatever is left of your drink whenever he teases the fanbase. Fuck it. You know what I'm gonna say regarding the ambulance at this point. ABSOLUTELY DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME, UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO DIE FROM ALCOHOL POISONING OR WATER INTOXICATION. OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Take a drink for every time Enid acts sarcastic. Take another drink if her sarcasm is dismissed. *Take 2 drinks every time Rad acts narcissistic. *Take a drink for every time one of the Boxmore bots get an upgrade. *Take a drink for every time Shannon is OP in battle. This also qualifies for Darrell. *Chug whats left whenever the phrase "I am Jethro" is used. *Take 5 drinks of cold water whenever Boxman plays favorites with his robot kids. *Take a drink whenever the sandwich incident is mentioned. *Chug whats left whenever KO's dad is mentioned. *Take a break for every time Enid kicks something. *If you're still alive, take two sips for every time Red Action is shoved into the background, not saying anything. *Chug whats left whenever Dendy unexpectedly shows up. *Take a drink every time Elodie is mentioned. *Chug whats left whenever you get feels. *Take a break whenever Dendy ignores social norms. *Chug whats left for every time KO, Rad and Enid are furries. (Only applies to We've Got Fleas and KO's Video Channel) *Chug again whenever TKO is mentioned. *Drink the rest of the bottle whenever Enid is thicc. *Take 10 tiny sips of cold water whenever Raymond acts dramatic. *Chug whenever the fandom mentions Special Limited Edition Cowboy Darrell. *Then chug down the rest whenever you come to terms with the fact that Shannon is the best Boxmore bot. DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME, AS YOU'LL BE DEAD HALFWAY THROUGH. Category:Drinking Games